Twilight Takes High School Musical
by KelsandEm
Summary: The only thing that stands between Edward and Bella's wedding is Charlie.  But, how far will they go to get on his good side?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If we owned Twilight we would be writing Breaking Dawn. If we owned High School Musical, we would be eagerly awaiting the Disney Channel Premiere of HSM2 and not posting this story. Clearly, we own nothing of much interest**

"Bella, love, can you please just tell me straight out. Why won't you marry me?"

I sighed in exasperation. It felt like we had been having this conversation very often since our return from Italy. "I told you. I'm only eighteen and Renée-"

Edward interrupted me, his eyes, as always, dazzling. "Please, Bella. You and I both know that isn't the real reason." I tried to look away from his smoldering eyes, but it was too late.

"Fine! But it's not my fault that you can't fish!"

"Well, if it's that important to you-"

"NO!" My mind flashed back to my darker past. I hadn't shared these memories with anyone, not even Edward.

_I was seven, fishing with Rachel and Rebecca Black on one of my summers in Forks. Rachel was pulling up her line while Rebecca and I waited with baited breath. From the corner of my eye I caught a flash of movement from the end of her pole. I froze. Obviously expecting me to be pleased, Rachel held the wriggling fish right up to my face like a present. I was revolted._

_"AARGH!" I screamed, terrified by the tiny catch._

"_But Bella, it's just a minnow. I mean, it is a pretty big minnow, but…"_

_Suddenly Rebecca screamed "Look out Bella! A SHARK" _

Quickly, I raised myself from my reverie. I didn't even want to recount my reaction to that. The memory faded into the next, much more satisfying one.

_"Bella, honey, have you seen…ummmm… Demon the fish?" The look on her face showed all too clearly that she regretted allowing me to name the family pet. My nine year old self tried to look innocent, knowing that once she opened her mouth the game would be up. "I went to feed him, but I saw that his bowl was empty," Renée continued. "And…have you seen the steak knife?"_

As I looked up from my walk down Memory Lane, I was again grateful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. However, from the look in the face I realized that he might have discerned the gist of the memories. I suddenly remembered telling him about the three pet fish I had killed. Uh-oh. I opened my mouth to explain, but Edward cut me off, hoping not to distract me any further from our original conversation.

"Okay, I don't even think I want to know. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Well… Charlie has always had a strange obsession with musical theatre. And you and I both know that he is the least supportive of our relationship, so…."

**Later, at the Cullen House**

As we walked into the house, Alice greeted us with a smile that seemed, as usual, just a little too knowing. Edward waited for the rest of his family to assemble before beginning. "Bella and I have an announcement to make," he began. Silence fell across the room. "We have decided to audition for the play High School Musical at the Forks Center for the Performing Arts."

The quiet was shattered as laughter broke out amongst the Cullens.

"And we would like you to audition with us."

Silence again. I glanced at Edward, wondering what everyone must be thinking. From his expression, I gathered that it was not good.

"But it's the only way that Charlie will let Bella and I get married. Don't you want her as a part of our family?" Edward pleaded. Amidst the chorus of yes's, I thought I heard Rosalie mutter a "no." Edward shot her a glare, and Carlisle quickly intervened before things could get messy.

"Explain this to me," he said to me, his forehead creased with incomprehension. "Musical theatre and you and Edward getting married. How do they relate?"

"Well," I began, taking in the looks of confusion on the faces around me. "It all began one day when I woke up earlier than usual. I heard the most peculiar sound coming from the direction of the bathroom. I eventually realized that it was Charlie…_singing_. Or, at least, trying to. Through the horribly off-tune screeches, I could barely pick out any words at all. Eventually, I recognized a familiar line-"

"The Phantom of the Opera is there- inside my mind."

Looking up at them, I noticed that the faces of everyone except Edward wore a horrified expression and were noticeably paler than usual. Edward, however, merely said "I was wondering why Charlie was always thinking about musical theatre as 'cleansing to the soul'."

"I found out later that that was his personal motto," I said as I continued with the story. After a long conversation with Charlie, I deduced that his undying passion for musical theatre equaled that of his fishing and sports-watching pastimes. And if we want Charlie to agree to let me marry Edward, we need to get on his good side."

"But I don't get it," said Jasper. "Why do we have to humiliate ourselves _singing_? Can't we just go fishing with him or something?"

"NOO!" Edward and I shouted in unison. Everyone stared.

"Sorry," I said. "I just have this unexplained pathological fear of fish. I don't really know why." This did nothing to alleviate the stares.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You get one little paper cut and we uproot our entire family. But you can't go on one stupid fishing trip for us?" asked Jasper. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not so I decided to play it dumb.

"Ummm…yep. That's pretty much it. So glad you understand though, Jasper."

"Well why can't we just watch sports on TV with Charlie. That doesn't sound too bad," said Emmett.

"NOOO!" Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and I all shouted. We then looked at each other in surprise.

"Been there, done that," I explained

"Me too," added Edward.

"I had a vision," Alice said shakily, sinking into the nearest chair.

"Ooooh, what?!" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I'll just give you the basics.

Hour One

"Everyone was cheering and yelling excitedly, dressed in team colors and painting stripes on each others faces.

Hour Two

"There was silence except for the constant 'GO TEAM!' and 'HEY REF…WHAT WAS THAT CALL!' from Charlie and an occasional 'Pass the chips.' from Bella, who was sitting in a pile of empty soda bottles…and Emmett, who, as we all know, doesn't even eat chips.

Hour Three

"Jasper's screech of 'Hey, is that the mailman I hear?' brought everyone to their feet and running to the door until we were called back with a 'C'mon guys. Extra Innings! YES!' from Charlie.

Hour Four

"Everyone stared off into space, looking anywhere but the TV, occasionally banging our heads against the wall in frustration. Charlie, wrapped up in a hockey game, didn't even notice.

Hour Twenty-Four

"'Touchdown.' Emmett moaned in what he obviously hoped was an excited and enthusiastic voice. 'Emmett, for the last time, this is tennis - not football,' Charlie said disapprovingly. 'What are you thinking Emmett,' said Edward, with a rather dazed look on his face, though he was clearly trying to impress Charlie, 'It's clearly basketball.' 'TENNIS!' screamed Charlie.

Leaving

"As the door shut everybody cheered. I said that I thought it went 'just fabulously,' while Jasper wondered why we couldn't have just eaten Charlie and saved ourselves the trouble because he was just a mortal and would have died anyway."

At the conclusion of that story, Esme turned to Carlisle. "Why did _you_ scream?"

"I just felt kinda left out," he said before quickly changing the subject. "But I guess that leaves us with musical theatre!"

"NOOOO!" shouted Rosalie, all alone


	2. Chapter 1

My mouth dropped open. I realized that I looked like a fish and shut it quickly.

"There's been some mistake!"

"What the- "

"DEAR GOD ABOVE, SOMEONE HELP US!"

"Oooooh look! CHIPS! I am _starving!_" said Emmett, as everyone else backed away.

"Ummm…Emmett?" I began tentatively. "Have you seen this cast list?"

"Yup."

"And… you aren't surprised by the _arrangements?_"

"Nope."

"…"

Rosalie cut in, a look of disbelief (and disgusted terror) upon her face. "You're not ACTUALLY going to take this part, are you?"

"Of course I am! I CAN'T PASS UP A CHANCE LIKE THIS!" Emmett yelled in excitement.

"Oh yes you can! And you will!" Rosalie now looked as frightening as the disappointed girls standing behind her, glaring at Emmett. Yes. Girls.

"But Emmett, how will any of us EVER be seen in public again after this?!? WE'RE DOOMED!" whined Jasper.

"Emmett, in your future I see you in a wig and a skirt, singing Breaking Free with EDWARD. Is _that_ how you want this to turn out?" Alice asked frantically.

"Yup."

I scanned the cast list again, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true.

**Forks Center for the Performing Arts- High School Musical Cast List**

**Troy Bolton………………Edward Cullen**

**Gabriella Montez……..Emmett Cullen.**

I looked away. Darn. I _did_ get it right the first time.

"Well," began Alice. Edward shot her a look. "At least they don't kiss until the second movie…"


	3. Chapter 2

"YES!!! I'M OFF THE HOOK!!" I screamed.

"What do you mean _off the __hook!?__"_ Edward asked.

"Just look at the cast list."

While Edward looked at the list again, I resumed my rather clumsy victory dance.

**Forks Center for the Performing Arts- High School Musical Cast List**

**Troy Bolton………………………Edward Cullen**

**Gabriella Montez……………..Emmett Cullen**

**Understudy for Gabriella….Jessica Stanley**

**Sharpay Evans………………….Rosalie Hale**

**Ryan Evans……………………….Jasper Hale**

**Chad Danforth………………….Jacob Black**

**Taylor McKessie………………..Alice Cullen**

**Kelsi Nielsen…………………….Angela Weber**

**Coach Bolton……………………Carlisle Cullen**

**Ms. Darbus………………………Esme Cullen**

**Zeke Baylor……………………..Quil Ateara**

**Jason Cross……………………..Embry Call**

**Skater Dude #1………………..Eric Yorkie**

**Skater Dude #2………………..Mike Newton**

**Martha Cox……………………..Lauren Mallory**

Ensemble:

**Tyler**

**Lee**

**Ben **

**Connor**

**Samantha**

**Katie**

**Jessica**

"Hey look! Bella doesn't have a part!" Emmett interrupted.

"I KNOW! For once fortune has smiled upon me!" Clearly, I was excited by this turn of events.

"Oh no it hasn't! I'm going to talk with this director right now!" Edward growled.

"But _why?!?"_ I asked. Shouldn't he be happy? If I didn't have a part, there would be no chance of me tripping in front of an audience!

"Why do you think? The point of this 'acting venture' is to impress Charlie. Do you think he's going to be happy with you if you spend the play sitting in the audience next to him?"

"Yes?-" I began, but was cut off by the entrance of the play's director.

"Hi, I'm Joanna Hynes and I will be your director! And those of you- well really just the one of you- that didn't get cast in this production can still participate. It takes great daring to come in after the shows and wield the **Mop of Theatrical Glory.****"**

I turned to look victoriously at Edward. "See! So there's no need for that little chat with the director. I'll just 'wield the Mop of Theatrical…ness.'"

"Nice try," said Edward as he walked over to the director.

"Alice! What's going to happen?" I asked.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "You're doomed."

The director stumbled toward the cast list with a dazed expression and a sharpie marker.

"I'M DOOOOOOOOMED!"

Edward came back towards me, triumphant. "What did you _do_ to her?" I asked as Joanna walked into the wall. "Did you drug her or something?"

"Define 'drugged.'" He said, his eyes smoldering. I quickly looked away.

"Oh, no!" I groaned. "You dazzled her didn't you?"

He walked away, whistling innocently. I took this time to look at the newly repaired cast list.

**Skater Dude #2……………….. Bella Swan**

And further down the page…

**Wielder of the Mop of Theatrical Glory……. Mike Newton**

I turned, looking for the director. I had to argue my case. But when I found her I saw her engaged in a heated discussion with Emmett who seemed a little offended that he was the only member of the cast with an understudy.

"But Ms. Hynes-"

"Please, call me Joanna."

"But Ms. Joaaannnnaaa," Emmett whined. "Why?"

"Well, Emmett, it takes a very…brave…man to play the part of a girl. We just wanted to be sure. I mean, if some of your little pals were coming to a show and you felt…uncomfortable…that would be okay. You wouldn't need to do that show. I'm here for you," she said in a soothing voice.

"Me? Back out? NEVER!!"

I rolled my eyes.


	4. Charlie

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the huge amount of time between updates. The summer homework was starting to pile up…and get moldy. But we're back and ready for action. Additionally, from this point on, all major characters will have a chapter to themselves in their point of view that covers from the first rehearsal to the last.**** Because this is a mini chapter, Alice will be coming very soon.**

Charlie's POV

I looked both ways to make sure Bella wasn't home. She wasn't. I reached forward and… I. Snuck. An. Extra. COOKIE!!!!!!!!! Oooooh, sweet victory!!!

But I never got to taste how sweet that victory was. For at that moment Bella burst through the door with that despicable boyfriend of hers. Ew. I'd much rather have been alone with my desserts than around him. I tried to ignore him, but perked up when I saw that they seemed to be arguing about something.

" I am NOT taking that part!" Bella said matter-of-factly.

"And thanks to you, I'm not taking that cookie," I mumbled. For some reason Edward began to smile. Oh my word. I hoped he hadn't heard that. Suddenly something clicked. Bella had said she wasn't taking that PART. Like a _theatre_ part?!?!? I turned to ask her what she had meant, but she wasn't there. I saw her and Edward heading up the stairs. They WERE NOT going to be alone in her room! "PARENTAL SUPERVISION!" I shrieked as I sprinted up the stairs.

"I baked a cake!" Bella yelled from upstairs.

" A CAKE!" I raced down to the kitchen. She knew my one weakness.

The next four weeks passed in a blur. Bella didn't seem to be home as much as usual, but I had no time to dwell on that. The cookie was quickly getting moldy. I had to act. Unfortunately, Bella always seemed to arrive home just in time to thwart the fishing wire plan, the magnet plan, and the super-sneaky James Bond plan! I was running out of ideas.

I scanned the newspaper, looking for something to distract me. And there it was! The Forks Center for the Performing Arts was putting on a show of High School Musical tonight. I had to go! I asked Bella if she wanted to go but she said no and quickly left the house. I felt disappointed for about a second until I remembered the cookie! I lunged toward the cookie jar, but to my dismay found my cookie to be carpeted in a thick layer of mold. I shook my head mournfully and went off to the play as my stomach grumbled. Why do I even bother?


	5. Alice

**Author's Note: Thanks all for reading and reviewing: )****If**** anything doesn't make much sense, it will most likely be explained in a later chapter.**

Alice's POV

As soon as I got home I ran to my computer. Unlike the many Disney freaks that so littered the world, I didn't know much about one Taylor McKessie, who was to be my character in the play. I typed in "High School Musical" on Google, but suddenly I knew what would come up before I even hit send. I felt my face drop into the horrified expression that mirrored the one in my vision. So the director was going to set me up with that _dog._ So **that's** how she was going to play this game. Before my evil plans could become any more defined, Edward appeared in my room. I should have known he would be eavesdropping.

"I saw some rather disturbingly violent plans flash through your mind involving some white powder that, mind you, doesn't quite look like salt, and Jacob Black's lunch. Oh, and that idea with the knife isn't going to work. Werewolves heal too quickly."

I tried my innocent look, but I should have known it wouldn't work. It was a good thing I hadn't thought about what I might do to others, including a certain Joanna Hynes who put me in this predicament to begin with, and another Bella Swan. It wasn't like I was going to hurt Bella, but some embarrassment never killed anyone, right? "I could just break his leg or something. I mean, it wouldn't be that hard to make it look like an accident."

"No."

"Pleaseeeee."

"No! Repeat after me. We do not hurt Bella's friends. Besides, if you're in such a violent mood why don't you unleash your fury (and your credit card) on the unsuspecting mall employees?"

"Oooh, good idea!" I was now thoroughly distracted. _Shopping!_

**

* * *

**

**3 Hours Later**

"I have RETURNED!" I yelled as I reentered the house, laden down with my new purchases. My good mood was re**store**d. After all, everyone loves a good sale! I zoomed up the stairs and into mine and Jasper's room. "Honey, I'm Ho-ome!"

He jumped a foot in the air. "Aargh!...I mean YAY! You're back earlier than usual."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not done! I just ran out of room in the car." I was still on my shopping high. But Jasper punctured my good mood with just two sentences.

"Well you're going to have to be done for now. It's time for our first play practice!"

"Ugh. Killjoy!" I trudged to the car at human pace until; with a stroke of inspiration (and a little help from a vision) I had an idea. Jasper looked confused, wondering I'm sure about why on Earth I would be smiling about going to play practice. "I can be the COSTUMER for the play! YESSS!"

* * *

**One Week Later**

"_You pick her up! It'__s your turn,__" Said Jasper._

_"No! She's __ wife. You pick her up!" Edward argued._

_"Well this whole shopping thing was __ idea. So you do it!"_

_"Wait- why do you need __to pick her up anyway? __Didn'__t she drive herself to the store__?" Bella broke in._

_"Bella, do you honestly think all her purchases are going to fit into just __ car? Besides, if we don't come to get her she's never going to come home." _

Edward had to explain to Bella? I thought she'd been around me long enough to know about this shopping…passion.

"_Hey guys! Let's have a LINE MEMORIZING PARTY__!" Emmett ran down the stairs at vampire speed, excited for his idea. _

My eyes snapped open. Oooh, a party! I quickly paid for my stuff and went outside to my car to wait for Jasper, who I knew would lose the fight. He did, after all, love me more than parties.

It was a squeeze to fit all my purchases in both mine and Jasper's cars, but we managed somehow.

"So, how's the party going?"

"I don't even think I want to know. After all, it was _Emmett's_ idea."

As we walked into the house a peculiar sight met our eyes. Edward was sitting at the table across from Bella saying…

"OK, Bella. Now repeat after me. A."

"Umm…a?"

"Saw."

"S-s-s-saw?"

"Good! Now say it back to me."

"Ah-ummm- Wait, what was that first part again?"

Edward was staring straight ahead, a look of forced patience on his face. Emmett was laughing, barely able to control himself. Rosalie looked slightly annoyed. Carlisle and Esme looked a little concerned.

"The phone's about to ring," I said.

"We have a phone?" Jasper asked. He had a point. Not many people ever called us.

Then the phone rang.

"WAIT! Answer it as 'Shortstop Pizza'!!" Emmett yelled, looking positively terrified.

"Um…ok?" I answered the phone, saying 'Hello, Shortstop Pizza!' With Emmett, sometimes it was better not to ask.

"HI! It's JESSICA STANLEY! Is Emmett there oh wait…you said Shortstop Pizza so that means he's not there right I must have called the wrong number again I'm so sorry and I would say that it won't happen again but that's what I said the last time and it keeps happening anyway and I have no clue why hahahahaha bye"

And she hung up the phone. I stood there, shocked, for a second. I turned to my family. "Explain please. Now."

"Well…we don't really know what's going on. But that's the seventh time she's called, in eight minutes. And all this time, we thought she was fixated on Edward. Anyways, grab a seat and a script." Emmett said.

"I've got a better idea. I can show you all the stuff I bought!" I raced out to the cars, scooped up the bags in one shot (my arms were a little full) and ran back into the house. I placed the bags on the table and everyone started rummaging through them, opening the ones closest to them.

"What is THIS?!?" Jasper said, looking a little revolted at the massively glittering chartreuse object in front of him.

"THAT is your costume. Or one of them anyway." He now looked positively sick. I didn't know vampires even _could_ be sick.

"MINE?!?"

"Yes. Yours."

Before Jasper could let out a single scream of horror, Bella interrupted. "Alice? Why did you buy _this_?" She held up a wiry, shiny, silver contraption. I had bought it on a mere whim. I liked shiny things.

"For the play of course."

"Why would we need an eggbeater for the play?"

"Ummm…because it's shiny?" Boy did that sound stupid. "I figured we could give it out as a gift or something." I lied. At least I knew what it was now, even if I had no idea what to do with it. She put it away and everyone refocused their attention on Jasper, who had managed to find two of his other costumes. Suffice it to say that they were sparkly too.

**

* * *

**

"Couldn't you guys stand just a _little_ closer?" Ms. Joanna asked for the millionth time. "I mean, Jacob isn't that bad looking," she said, winking at him.

"Smells bad though," I mumbled, too low for her to hear.

"Ditto," Jacob whispered.

It was the last practice before dress rehearsal and things weren't going well. Between the repulsive dance moves, Emmett's ear-splitting singing, and my scenes with that _dog_, I was convinced I would end up back in that asylum if things didn't change. I mean, I knew the director felt bad for Mike and everything, but asking him to choreograph the dances was going a little far. Bella better be really, really happy we were doing this for her.


End file.
